No Love Lost
|location = Faustin's Mansion, Beachgate |target = Jason Michaels |fail = Wasted Busted Jason gets away Anna dies |reward = $500 |unlocks = Rigged to Blow |unlockedby = Final Destination |todo = Go to Firefly Island. Get on the bike and chase him down. Take out the biker. }} No Love Lost is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to Niko Bellic by Russian Mafia boss Mikhail Faustin from his house in Beachgate, Broker, Liberty City. This mission features a minor crossover with the mission It's War from The Lost and Damned. Description Niko meets Mikhail Faustin at his mansion in Beachgate. Faustin explains that he wants Niko to kill The Lost MC biker Jason Michaels, who has been seeing Mikhail's daughter Anna. Mikhail tells Niko to look for the two around Funland. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: * Go to Firefly Island. * Chase Jason. * Kill Jason. Walkthrough Go to Funland, Niko will confront Jason, who rides off telling that The Lost will kick his ass. Mount the PCJ-600 parked nearby and chase Jason throughout Broker. It is possible to kill Jason during the chase by simple shooting at him until he finally dies, but that will take a lot of shots, so be sure to not get too far from Jason. However, if the player takes too long to kill Jason, eventually he will call for backup in the form of more members of The Lost MC. Jason and the other bikers will park near Meadows Park initiating a shootout with Niko, just kill all the bikers while being careful to not get killed. Once Jason is killed, Niko calls Mikhail to inform him about the biker's death and saying that his daughter will probably not be very happy, Mikhail says that he doesn't care about happiness, only loyalty and discipline and thanks Niko. Video Walkthrough Trivia * The traffic during the chase is scripted, and as such, the vehicles seen are not random: a Declasse Taxi, a Cabby (unusual in Broker) and two parked Esperantos in Crockett Avenue, three Blista Compacts, two Primos, three Ferocis, a Declasse Taxi, a Premier and a Chavos on the Broker-Dukes Expressway; a Cabby, a Taxi, two Chavoses, and a Blista Compact (plus a Bobcat, a Feroci and two Vigeros parked) in Titulo Avenue; a Cabby and two Bobcats in Carson Street; a Taxi, a Blista Compact and a Feroci in Stillwater Avenue; a Blista Compact in Savannah Avenue; two Taxis, a Feroci, a Cabby and a parked Bobcat in Seymour Avenue; and another Cabby, with a parked Bobcat, Feroci and Vigero, in Parr Street. * If the player fails and retries this mission a number of times, most of the scripted traffic will disappear. Whether a glitch or not, this is extremely helpful as there is no need to dodge other vehicles. * It is possible to kill Anna Faustin before going after Jason, although doing so will fail the mission. In a subsequent phone call, Niko will sheepishly blame Anna's death on Jason. Oddly, harming Anna Faustin without killing her will not fail the mission. * The character who first appears in Faustin's house is the Wedding Assassin from the Deal Ending mission. * Jason mentions Johnny Klebitz in this mission whom Niko later meets in Bohan. * The Lost MC are introduced in this mission (if the player haven't already killed Jason). * It's not required for the player to take the nearby motorcycle, instead, any vehicle driven to the marker can be used for the chase, including the Turismo parked outside Faustin Mansion. It should be noted that a car is safer during the chase, and can be used for better cover than a motorcycle during the shootout. * Even if the player kills other bikers, during the phone call Niko will only mention that he killed Jason. Also, in the mission It's War Billy only mentions Jason's death and never speaks about the other bikers. This can suggest that only Jason's death in this mission is canonical. Navigation }} de:No Love Lost es:No Love Lost fr:No Love Lost pl:No Love Lost ru:No Love Lost Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV